The Final Days
by Kaiyli
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of androids 17 and 18 before they became Dr. Gero's creations. For all those who reviewed (I love you guys!), there will be a part 2! For right now, I just corrected my spelling errors.


  
  
The Final Days  
  
Chapter One  
"Welcome to the tragic kingdom..."  
  
  
Friday, November 10, (3 days and counting...)  
  
As the dismissal bell rang, the door to room 205 flung open and the beautiful, blonde Ally Parker, followed by her twin, Adrien strolled into the hallway.  
"I thought this week would never end!", Adrien declared as he brushed a piece of shoulder-length black hair from his sparkling blue eyes. "I mean, I've been looking forward to the weekend since Monday!"  
Ally chose to roll her eyes and commented, "I don't suppose your excitement would have anything to do with a certain blonde, rummaging through her locker at 3:00, now would it?"  
Adrien waved to the girl, who returned the gesture and blew him a kiss.  
The twins continued down the hallway and Ally couldn't help but notice the satisfied smirk on her brother's face. She sighed. For his entire senior year Adrien had been dating Lindsey Gero. Lindsey had moved to their town over the summer and since then, Adrien had been swept off his feet. Despite this, Ally strongly disliked the girl. Lindsey was self-centered and often cold hearted. She treated Adrien better than she treated most people, but sometimes Ally found herself wondering if it was just a front. The fact that Lindsey always flirted with Drue, Ally's boyfriend didn't help the girl's case either.   
Adrien noticed his twin's annoyed expression.   
"Ally, come one! We've been over this 100 times!"  
"Here comes 101", Ally responded bitterly.  
"You never even gave Lindsey a chance! Why can't you just be happy for me?"  
From past experiences, Ally knew that this was a losing battle. Adrien would never see wrong in his girlfriend. Things could have been different, she thought sadly. The twins had grown up never truly knowing their father. He had left their mother when they were eight. They never heard from him now except for birthdays and Christmas. Their mom remarried shortly after he had left. John, their stepfather, ended up being, as Adrien put it "an abusive drunken asshole". Their mother never stopped John from hitting the twins because she was afraid of him herself. Much to their relief, when Ally and Adrien were eleven, John drove the family car into a tree and died. Unfortunately after the incident, their mother took up drinking as well, forcing the twins to practically raise themselves. Adrien and Ally shared a close bond, not only because they were twins, but because they had suffered together. It was amazing how well they had turned out considering the circumstances. Still, Ally wished that her brother wouldn't be so blinded by his desire to be loved.  
Adrien turned sharply toward his locker and Ally followed.  
"Look, I'm sorry", she said. "Don't be mad at me". Ally knew that was all it would take. The twins could never stay mad at each other for very long.  
Adrien looked up with an instant smile on his face and gave his sister a quick kiss on the cheek. "I forgive you", he said, "but only because it's the weekend". Adrien's expressions changed, as he realized he had revealed too much.  
Ally noticed his reaction. What is so damn special about this weekend? she wondered. Before she had the chance to ask, she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist.  
"Hmmm, who might this be?", Ally asked, knowing perfectly well the answer.  
"Close your eyes and I'll give you a hint", a deep voice replied. Ally did so and was spun around. Next she found herself kissing her boyfriend Drue Coffman. Ally had been seeing Drue for the last year. Unlike her brother, she had sibling approval. Adrien and Drue were good friends.  
"Hey punk, get your lips off my sister", Adrien threatened good-naturedly, as he slammed his locker shut.  
Drue turned to face Adrien and laughed. "You want a piece of me?" he asked, doing his best "steroid jock" impression.  
Adrien made a big show of rolling back his sleeves, then motioning Drue to come forward (remember the episode where 17 directed this motioned to a scared Cruillin?).  
Out of nowhere, Lexi Taylor ran and jumped on Adrien's back.  
"Get him Drue!" she yelled as the whole group laughed.  
Up until the past summer, this is how it had always been. The four of them had been inseperatable. Lexi was their next-door neighbor and the three had spent many mornings throughout the year walking to school together. Sometimes it had even seemed that there had been something going on between Lexi and Adrien. We all know that's not true anymore, thought Ally. The only time Adrien ever talked to Lexi anymore were these moments when Lindsey wasn't around. Adrien didn't even walk to school with them anymore. Lindsey always gave him a ride.  
The laughter stopped as Lindsey approached and gave Lexi a cold look. Lexi had no choice but to dismount from Adrien's back and put some space between the two of them. Talk about tension, Ally thought as the social environment did a total 180.  
The discomfort was broken by Lindsey's sweet laughter. "So what did I miss?" she asked, putting an arm around Adrien. "Were you two fighting over me?"  
What an actress, thought Ally, not fooled at all. She's trying to act friendly to us now when she really hates Lexi and I. She just doesn't want the boys to know, because then they wouldn't think that she's perfect.  
Drue gave Lindsey a killer smile and replied. "Of course we're fighting over you. I just can't help but be jealous that Adrien has such a sweet girlfriend."  
Lindsey tossed back her red hair and laughed. Ally took the opportunity to discreetly elbow her boyfriend.  
"We'll see you guys later", Ally said sweetly, imitating Lindsey's voice. "Drue and I have to go to the grocery store. We're helping his mom fix dinner tonight."  
Ally took her boyfriend's arm and led him away.  
As soon as they were out of hearing distance, Ally glared and asked "What the hell was that?!"  
"What?", asked Drue.  
"I told you, I hate it when you flirt with her. It wouldn't be so bad if it only happened once in a while, but it's every time you see her. I'm not trying to be possessive, but I really hat that girl and just the way that you look at her makes me think there might be something going on between you two."  
"You're being paranoid Ally, it's only you", Drue reassured. He took her hand and kissed it. "Now come on. We have some grocery shopping to do."  
Ally followed Drue unable to suppress a frown. She still didn't believe that he was telling the truth. The nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach then reminded her that something wasn't quite right with Adrien. What's going on this weekend?, she wondered. What's my twin trying to keep from me? As Ally continued walking, she inexplicably couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of dread.  
  
  
"You see this time, I cannot ever love another..."  
  
Hours after school had let out, Adrien and Lindsey laid entangled on Lindsey's queen-size bed. Although they both had their clothes on, Adrien knew it wouldn't be long until he was finally able to make love to his girlfriend. All week Lindsey had eluded to this day, promising "the best sex you'll ever have". Adrien felt slightly guilty not telling his sister what was going on. They were both so close and told each other practically everything. But she hates Lindsey, he reminded himself. The last thing Adrien wanted to do was disappoint his twin by telling her that he was about to lose his virginity to someone she couldn't stand. She won't be disappointed, he tried to convince himself, One day she'll see how much Lindsey and I love each other.  
Adrien turned his attention back tot he present, which wasn't too hard, considering that Lindsey, in a swift motion had just taken off her shirt.  
"How does this feel?", she asked tossing the shirt aside, and placing a hand firmly against his crotch.  
Adrien's erection became obvious through his baggy jeans as he pushed himself closer to her hand. Lindsey teasingly moved her fingers upward toward his belt.  
"You know, I'm sure this would feel better without pants", she coaxed.  
"Let's find out", Adrien replied as he stifled a groan.  
Lindsey removed his jeans and boxers and grinned.  
"Wow, you're really long", long she whispered, then wrapped her hand around his throbbing length. "Just thinking about how you're going to feel inside me is almost enough to give me an orgasm."  
Adrien groaned and felt his breathing quicken. Lindsey, still in her jeans, straddled over him and removed his shirt. A grin spread across her face as she looked at him.  
"God, you're gorgeous", she whispered, running her finger through his hair.  
Abruptly she sat up and stood to the side of the bed. She removed her jeans as Adrien watched intently. Next her bra, then her panties fell to the floor.   
"How does it feel?", Lindsey asked with a cat-like smile obviously enjoying the way his eyes roamed over her.  
"How does what feel?", Adrien managed to choke out.  
Lindsey brought a knee onto the bed and leaned forward delivering a warm, soft kiss to Adrien's lips. "To know that you're about to make love to me", she answered.  
Her body moved closer, then...  
Adrien broke away with an unsure look on his face. "Do you have any protection?" he asked feeling very childish.  
Lindsey smiled tauntingly. "If you really want it" she grinned, "there's some in that drawer."  
Adrien couldn't help feeling that something was off. She told me that she was a virgin too, yet she's acting so experienced. Adrien quickly pushed the thought away. Lindsey wouldn't lie, he told himself. She loves me.   
As Adrien reached into the drawer of the nightstand, Lindsey began kissing his neck. He felt her tongue slide over his adams apple, sucking and kissing him. She started moving down his body and Adrien closed his eyes. The warmth the reaction sent through him was almost enough to make him forget about the condom he was trying to find.   
Adrien fumbled through the drawer. Paper, lip gloss, candle. Where the hell is it? he wondered.  
Suddenly Adrien gasped. Lindsey had taken his length in her mouth and was slowly twisting her tongue around him. Adrien's fist clinched around the paper in his hand. He brought his hand out of the drawer not really caring what he had crumbled and realized it was a picture.  
Adrien lost his breath. The photo revealed a half dressed girl sitting on the lap of an equally unclad guy. The couple was Lindsey and Drue.  
All the walls Adrien had been building for the past months collapsed. Scene after scene played in his head. Lindsey's sideways glances at Drue, all the excuses Lindsey had given, Drue flirting with Lindsey, completely ignoring Ally, every memory crashed down on him, making him feel completely stupid.  
Adrien jerked away from Lindsey feeling tears running down his face. Quickly he began dressing.  
"Adrien, what's wrong?", Lindsey asked, her face a mask of pure concern. "Did I do something wrong?"  
Adrien realizing he was still holding the picture, threw it to the floor. "Only if you consider fucking my sister's boyfriend wrong!", he snapped.  
Lindsey's mouth dropped open, as she realized what had happened. Quickly she tried to recover.  
"I don't know what you're talking about Adrien, you must be mistaken. Please just calm down and we can talk about this".  
Adrien watched Lindsey as she struggled to create an excuse. "No, I don't want to hear anymore of your lies. You're already hurt me enough!" he yelled as he began to leave her room.  
Lindsey covered herself with a blanked and ran to block the door. "Okay, I admit it!" she blurted out. "I made a mistake! Adrien, I'm so sorry. We love each other and we can work through this. Please don't go!" With her final declaration, she grabbed Adrien's face and kissed him passionately. He tongue slid over his as she felt him give in and kiss her back. Abruptly he pulled away.  
"Don't!", he cried out, taking a step back. "My sister was right, you're completely selfish. Don't you see how badly you've hurt me? No amount of apologies can make up for this. You betrayed me, you lied to me, you used me", Adrien's voice caught in his throat. "Yet I still love you. I could have never hurt you like that, but it doesn't matter anymore." He looked at her for a long moment, then pulled his eyes away. "Good-bye Lindsey."  
Adrien pulled the door open. As he took a step, he heard Lindsey's voice behind him.  
"No one has ever dumped me before. Adrien, don't go or else I promise you, you'll be sorry".  
Adrien stopped, shocked to hear the bitterness in her voice. She's not threatening me, he thought. She means that I'll be sorry because I'll miss her.  
Not understanding how wrong his interpretation had been, Adrien walked down the stairs, not stopping to look back.  
  
  
"Never armed our souls for what the future would hold, when we were innocent..."  
  
Adrien couldn't remember a single thing about the drive home, but he knew he must have been crying. The feeling of his cold tears as the wind blew against his face told him as much.   
Adrien walked through the front door of his house feeling dazed. It's like a bad dream, he thought. God, I only wish that I could wake up.  
As he heard his sister's voice, Adrien was reminded that the night was far from over. How am I going to tell her?, he wondered. Walking closer, he realized that Ally was on the phone.  
"Aww, Drue, you're so sweet!"  
Adrien felt like he was going to be sick. "Ally, I really need to talk to you".  
His twin turned around with a smile. Once she saw his face, her expression immediately changed.  
"Drue, I gotta go...yeah, I'll call you back".  
Ally hung up the phone and stared at her brother. Adrien paused for a moment. How am I going to tell her? Finally, he blurted it out. "Lindsey and Drue cheated on us. They had sex with each other".  
Ally blinked unable to comprehend. Her face remained expressionless and Adrien wondered if she had heard him.  
"Ally?", he asked.  
His twin's face broke and she hugged him, crying into his shoulder. Not able to hold back his own tears, Adrien did the same.  
It was a while before they were able to break away.  
Ally stared at Adrien and asked, "How do you know?"  
Adrien lowered his head and told the whole story, leaving out only the unnecessary details. After he had finished, Ally hugged him again.  
"I'm sorry Adrien".  
"I am too", he replied returning the hug.  
Their time of consolement was cut short by the sound of breaking glass. The twins hurried to the kitchen, only to find a for too familiar scene. Their mom, because she was drunk, had dropped a glass.  
"Adrien, be a good boy," his mother requested, her speech slurred. "Clean up the mess, mommy's goin to bed".  
Adrien watched his mother stagger to her room. Oh mom, he thought, feeling absolutely miserable. Why can't you be here for us?  
As if she had read his mind, Ally patted Adrien's back. "I'm here for you, brother", she said quietly, as she went to retrieve the broom.  
After the glass had been cleaned from the floor, Ally turned to Adrien.  
"So what do we do not?"  
Adrien looked confused as he carried the dust pan toward the trash. "After I throw this away, we're done".  
Ally shook her head. "No, I meant about our lives".  
"Well, I broke up with Lindsey, and considering what Drue's done, one would only hope that you'd do the same".  
Ally nodded. "Of course I am, but you're missing what I'm saying. All through high school, you, Lexi, Drue, and I have been best friends. A couple months ago when you and Lindsey hooked up, you stopped hanging around us. Lexi never did anything with Drue and I because she felt like a third wheel. The group split up. Now everything has changed and I don't know where all of this leaves us".  
"Let me ask you this", Adrien replied. "Do you still want to be friends with Drue?"  
"No, do you?"  
Adrien shook his head. "No, I could never be friends with someone like that".  
Ally frowned for a moment. "You know, I really miss Lexi and I feel bad for what's happened. When we chose to start dating Drue and Lindsey, in a way, we kind of pushed her away from us".  
Adrien nodded. "I really miss her. Lexi's so nice. The whole time I was with Lindsey, I kept meaning to talk to Lexi more. She and I used to talk a lot."  
Ally yawned looking rather tired. "We can figure this all out tomorrow. Right now I just want some sleep. Are you going to be okay, Adrien?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Good-night Ally".  
As his twin walked up the stairs, Adrien settled into a recliner in the living room. He watched the flames dancing in the fire place and felt himself slipping closer toward sleep. "Everything's changing", he whispered, and he fell asleep. Little did he know how right he was...  
  
  
So what do you think?? Please, please review! This is my first fic so I'd love to know your opinion!  
  
  
Song Credits:  
Quote 1: Tragic Kingdom by No Doubt  
Quote 2: Cameltosis by Korn  
Quote 3: Innocent by Fuel  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
